


sixty-fine

by buckgaybarnes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bickering, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, didn't quite make midnight mark but w/e, happy birthday Hermann!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes
Summary: Newt suggests they try something new for Hermann's birthday.(or: sixty-nining for 6/9!
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	sixty-fine

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW short bday smut fic, its been so long since ive posted a fic directly on here! I'm getting back in my writing groove so expect more fics to come

“I just feel like you’re not appreciating the humor of the situation,” Newt says.

“That’s because there isn’t any,” Hermann says.

“Your birthday is June 9th,” Newt says. “And when you write it out—six-slash-nine—sixty-nine—”

“If you’re _American_ , perhaps,” Hermann says. “If you’re _not_ , it’s a perfectly respectable ninety-six.”

“Oh, pip pip, cheerio, govna’,” Newt says, in his Hermann voice, “I’m _so_ sophisticated and _so_ smart because I write the _date_ backwards, oh, blimey—“

“Do you mind not doing that when you’ve got your bloody _face_ in my arse?” Hermann snaps.

This does shut Newt up, but only because he knows if he doesn’t close his mouth immediately, he’ll start laughing, and then Hermann will get pissy and make him sleep on the lab couch, and Newt will most certainly, definitely not get laid tonight. And Newt does want to get laid. Newt wants to get laid very bad. “I’m just saying,” Newt says, “that you could be a little more grateful you have such a funny birthday.” He pinches one of Hermann’s flat cheeks. “Also, technically, your ass—not _arse_ , weirdo—is in _my face_. Not the other way around.”

“Neither will be true if you don’t shut up,” Hermann says.

For a birthday boy, Hermann is being awfully grouchy. “Pushy, pushy,” Newt teases.

Newt is the one who proposed the idea, of course: for all he loves Hermann, the guy is so relentlessly vanilla it’s almost _tragic_ , and there’s no way he could ever be this inventive. Hermann thinks holding hands while he screws Newt into the mattress is dirty. Hermann keeps a bottle of mouthwash on the bedside table and uses it each time he finishes blowing Newt. One time, Newt tried using a vibrator on Hermann, and Hermann came so hard—and so fast—Newt was worried he would black out. “I think we should do something different for your birthday,” Newt declared at breakfast (served up to Hermann in bed, black coffee, gluten-free scones, the last orange in the mess hall, and a blowjob), and Hermann was too entrenched in his afterglow (and in lovingly peeling his orange) to say no.

Preparation for the main event took a bit of time. Newt drew them a hot bubble bath in the contraband rangers' locker room to share, and Hermann needed to unwind sufficiently with a shoulder massage, and then came the _real_ hassle of arranging themselves appropriately on their tiny Shatterdome-standard double bed, which hardly fits them when they're just trying to sleep, let alone get up to shenanigans. Finally Newt just shoved Hermann back against the pillows, knelt over his face, braced his elbows in the vicinity of Hermann’s thighs, and avoided putting his weight on Hermann's leg at all costs.

“So,” Hermann says now. “How are we—what I mean to say is, what do we do now?”

Hermann is so hard his dick is practically poking Newt in the eye. Newt knows he’s in a similar, if not identical, state. “Follow my lead,” he says.

He starts small, with what Hermann knows, fanning his tongue out across the underside of Hermann’s cockhead and then taking it into his mouth. Light, gentle pressure. Enough to take the edge off his arousal and get him excited for more, but not enough to make him blow it entirely. Newt sucks on him happily for a few seconds, moving his tongue over and over his slit and enjoying the little sounds Hermann makes, before pulling off with a wet _pop_. “Spread your legs a little wider,” Newt orders over his shoulder, “yeah, now—lift a bit—okay—”

He nudges Hermann's dick out of the way, and hooks his thumbs beneath Hermann’s cheeks to spread him gently; Hermann’s whole body shudders with anticipation, and Newt can’t help but grin. Vanilla and repressed he may be, Hermann is an absolute _nut_ for getting Newt’s tongue in him any way he can. “Don’t tease me,” Hermann begs in a harsh whisper, wriggling and shoving his ass back eagerly. “Ah— _please_ , don’t—”

“Me? Tease the birthday boy?” Newt says. “ _Never_.”

He waits for Hermann to stop moving to flick his tongue over his hole. “Oh, hell,” Hermann grunts. Newt flicks his tongue again. Then, he gives a long, deliberate lick; Hermann’s cock jumps against his neck. “ _Newton_. Ah—”

“Y’know,” Newt says, between languid swipes of his tongue, because goddamn it, if Hermann doesn’t get his mouth on Newt in _some_ capacity, Newt’s dick is going to explode, “this is kinda supposed to be a mutual thing, Hermann.”

“Mutual?” Hermann echoes. He sounds out of breath already.

Newt brings his index finger to his mouth and sucks on it until it’s wet with saliva, and prods at Hermann with it. Fruitlessly, it turns out; Hermann is way too tense to even work his fingertip in. He wish he planned ahead and took out the lube earlier. That’d make it go along faster. “Loosen up, baby,” he chastises, and rubs his finger over Hermann’s hole to make his point. Hermann shudders again. “You’re too tight. You want my tongue in you or not?”

“ _Yes_ , I want your bloody tongue,” Hermann pants, “but—what did you mean, by—”

“What the hell did you think I meant?” Newt says. “I’m almost sitting on your fucking face. Use your PhD and—”

Hermann takes him into his mouth in one go, far enough it even makes him gag a little. Newt yelps in shock. “Holy _shit_ ,” he says. Hermann gives great head, shockingly enough, or maybe it’s really _un_ shockingly: a mouth that wide has gotta be good for something. Whatever it is, Hermann knows what he's doing. “Nngh, okay, that’s—perfect. Thanks, Hermann.”

“Mm,” Hermann says.

With his attention focused elsewhere, Hermann seems to be finally relaxing, and Newt manages to work his finger into Hermann to the second knuckle without a problem. He likes how hot Hermann feels around it—hot, and smooth. Newt wonders if Hermann would be amenable to riding him a little once they've finished with this experiment. (And had cake, obviously.) Or maybe just letting Newt spoon-fuck him. That's the best—no effort needed. “Gonna do another,” he says, and Hermann moans happily in response.

Newt sucks on his middle finger and begins to work that in along with the other. When he gets both in, he spreads them out as wide as they go, and dips his tongue between them.

Hermann drops Newt’s dick from his mouth with a shout. “Oh, that’s _perfect_."

“I’m barely doing anything,” Newt says.

“Harder,” Hermann pants. “Do it—do it a little harder.”

Doing nothing harder is still doing nothing, Newt wants to say, but—instead—he focuses on thrusting his tongue in and out of Hermann as best as he can, slow at first, then faster as Hermann loosens up and starts grinding back against him. “Ah,” Hermann moans, “oh, Newton, yes, that’s—oh—”

Newt’s unoccupied hand flies down to grip Hermann’s waist, and he jerks Hermann back to drive his tongue into him harder. Frankly, he can’t even bring himself to care that Hermann’s doing a piss-poor job on his end of seeing to Newt's needs—making Hermann lose it like this is enough of a reward in itself. “More,” Hermann babbles, “oh, that’s—”

A small bit of drool runs down Newt’s chin; his jaw is starting to ache. He keeps his fingers in Hermann as he moves his mouth lower, taking the head of Hermann’s dick back between his lips instead, and it takes only a few well-angled jabs of his middle finger for Hermann to jerk hard down his throat and come with a shout.

Newt’s coughing when he pulls off. “Warn me next time,” he wheezes out. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Hermann says, dazedly. “Oh, no. I’ve forgotten to—”

“Just suck me a bit,” Newt says, and moans when Hermann obliges. “Yeah. _Yeah_.”

Newt, unlike Hermann, is always a perfect gentleman, and so he doesn’t wriggle around or fuck Hermann’s mouth or anything like that, not like _Hermann_ does and—when he feels his orgasm building—he actually _tells_ Hermann. “Oh, shit,” he whines, “okay, I’m gonna—I’m doing it now—”

Newt comes, and—breathing heavily—promptly rolls off of Hermann to give him the proper space to indulge in his post-felatio rituals: one, spit Newt’s jizz out delicately into his handkerchief (folded neatly next to his alarm clock), two, wipe the corners of his mouth off with the re-folded handkerchief, and three, gargle a capful of mouthwash for exactly one minute before spitting it out in his steel trashcan. “You really know how to make a guy feel special, Hermann,” Newt says. Vaguely, he wonders if Hermann would start swallowing if Newt started eating more grapefruit or something. Another worthwhile experiment.

The handkerchief is held out to Newt, no doubt because of the drool still drying on his chin. Newt waves it away. “No, thanks,” he says, and makes a face. “That’s kinda gross, dude.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Hermann agrees, and tosses it to the floor. He presses himself, a bit timidly, against the curve of Newt’s body, like he’s worried his performance wasn’t impressive enough and Newt is going to kick him out of bed or something. He does this every single time they have sex. Newt wraps an arm around Hermann's shoulders and plants a kiss to his temple with a smile.

“Hey,” he says. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Hermann says, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at my usual spots; twitter @hermanngaylieb, tumblr at hermannsthumb!


End file.
